


Dark days

by AvengersShip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hanji has no specific gender, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I pronounce Hange as 'Hanji', It's late and I wrote another thing, LeviHan Week, Sharing a Bed, Trauma, let levi rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Storms suck. Levi hates them, Hanji tries their best at comforting him.





	Dark days

**Author's Note:**

> Just, why not.  
> I need sleep.  
> 6/18/2016  
> I'm fixing mistakes as I go, and polishing it as much as I can after my sleep-deprived ass submitted this. Give me time, I'll fix it.  
> Okay!I think it's good now! Mistakes are fixed and it's a lot better :3
> 
> Shingeki no kyogin does not belong to me!

“Hanji.”

Hanji opened their eyes to the moonlight casting it’s glow on Levi. 

In their room, late at night.

As extremely rare as it is for Hanji to take the time to actually sleep and not stay up doing her research or watching Sonny and Bean all night finding anything new and seeing how they react, they are no strange to exhaustion, so taking a break every once in a blue moon is necessary. 

Moblit managed to throw them in their room after 2 hours of talking their ear off about needing rest, and getting kicked out of their office by his nagging.

Hanji succumbed to exhaustion, changed into decent Pjs while just leaving their clothes scattered on the floor by the bed, and collapsed right into unused sheets and a pillow, hearing nothing or sensing no presence in their dozing. It’s been ages since they touched on a bed this good. Maybe they’ll sleep for a long time, possibly forever.

And then there was a baritone voice that invaded their dream, and the dream took a weird, pleasant turn that could have been something, but it sounded urgent, stressed.

And that’s how they found Levi standing before them, clad in his white t-shirt and black sleep pants, bare feet and staring ahead instead of Hanji’s bleary eyes as they yawned.

“Levi?” Hanji sat up, scratching their greasy hair in its bun, causing him to grimace. “Is there something you need?”

Levi didn’t answer and shifts from foot to foot, almost nervously. Hanji patiently waits, but sleep is one of the things they won’t have the luxury of for just any day when titans are waiting beyond the walls to experiment in their next expedition. So it’s dire that they take this opportunity to sleep as much as they can.

“Levi?” 

No answer. However, Levi did approach them, eyes downcast and movement as stiff as ever before, more stiff, Hanji noticed, and… trembling. That’s not new to Hanji, but it’s been a while since Levi looked, well, afraid.

“I’m staying here tonight.” He finally said.

“Why?” They asked.

A clash of thunder made itself known and Hanji looks back to the window to finally notice the weather outside. Horrid raindrops hit their window and wind blew hard against the trees, looking like hell outside. It wasn’t anything scary or interesting, a17 feet titan can bring the excitement out of them but no fear is within Hanji because they‘re not that bad, as everyone would argue against them. But this storm is low on their list of fears. Just a constant reminder that mother nature can lose her shit sometimes.

Apparently it has an opposite effect on Levi. 

Hanji can hear his breathing is off and looked to them to get a look at his state right now; his throat constricted as it bobbed, knuckled fist gripping so tight on his elbowed covered arm that it’s more white than his skin complexion. The tremor is more visible, but Levi is forcing it down as much as he can while his breathing grew shallow. 

His eyes stare outside the window, glaring at the heavily grey clouds, but they held no anger. They’re not their usual fury, never losing the determination and fearless shine when killing titans and using foul language against lazy cadets and other lower ranking Corps that can’t stand to leave the protection of the walls like he would. Always alive, never afraid. 

But in this moment, when that fire is nowhere in sight and it’s dim and almost lifeless behind those steel grey eyes that bathe in darkness, Hanji can’t bare to look at the vulnerable man standing there like a lost child in the dark.

“If you wanted a sleepover, you could have come sooner.“ Hanji scoots over and pats the vacant spot. When another boom came and shook the castle for a moment, Levi made a strange voice in his throat, almost appearing to curl up on himself in that very spot before the mad scientist.

He hesitated for a mere second before climbing in quickly, back turned to Hanji as he lay on his side, staring at the door. They toss the covers over him and lie back in their bed, but the tension seeped from Levi, and the tremors haven’t stopped. 

It was a little hard not to suggest something to help him relax. But Hanji knew better. They have to wait for Levi to come out about it than prod him. They tried that once and got thrown to the ground. Fond memories, they thought happily. 

Fifteen minutes passed, Hanji counted, and Levi shifts.

“… Are you asleep?” He asked.

“Nope.” 

“…” He turns, Hanji guessed by the constant ruffling of sheets, and the bed bounces a bit, until they felt him press up against their back, feeling the trembling of his small body. Five more minutes pass and the storm has calmed, except for the occasion crackles of lightning. Levi would flinch and Hanji can guess with accuracy that Levi is a ball in on himself , his feet touching Hanji’s butt.

“If I’m fucking with your sleep-”

“You are, but for good reason.”

“This is a shitty reason.”

“No, it’s not.” 

Silence between them, the pitter-patter of soft raindrops hitting the window more soothing than earlier. 

“… You alright now?” Hanji asked.

“I think so.” 

Hanji turns and feels Levi stiffen, as if he could anymore. But Hanji ignored him and curls around the man, head resting on top of his and bringing their arm down to rest on his back, hand splayed on his lower back.

“Who said you can put your gross hands on me, Four-eyes?” Levi asked with a hiss, bringing his head down before throwing it up, knocking it atop of Hanji’s chin. Hanji grunts in pain, then pouts, slowly trailing their hand lower.

They slip their hand under the man’s shirt, finger pads rough but not callous to the touch. They graze soft milky skin, causing an electric shock to go through Levi’s spine and arch against Hanji, his narrow eyes burning with horror.

“Don’t you dare.”

The mad scientist grinned, an insane glint in their eyes. They bring their other arm in to curl around Levi’s upper back and held him tight to their body to prevent further movement as they continue their journey along his twitching stomach muscles.

“You’re the one who came to me, disturbed my sleep, and being a demanding little shit.” Hanji said, lightly pressing their fingers on the side of Levi’s stomach. He pressed as close as he could to Hanji’s body, then reached to smack their hand out from under his shirt. Hanji wasn’t pushed away that easily and skittered their hand up like spider, hearing him breathe funny. “You need to show me more respect.” A finger made scribbles all around his stomach and found his navel, switching to using their thumb to press in. Levi snorts and buries his face in the scientist’s chest, shoulders jerking to contain the sounds in his throat. 

“Stop.” He grounds out, arms already around his ribs to prevent the intruding hand from climbing higher. 

“Not until I know you’ve learned your place!” Hanji exclaimed.

“No-fuck off, Shitty Glasses! Stop!!” 

The storm passed with just showers, easing the ferocious dark grey clouds. The soft whines and pants are more audible in the room and they’re accompanied by maniac giggling. Sleep is extremely rare for Hanji, but so is getting Levi to laugh, and they will get either one of them tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
